Radical Dreamers
by Goldcouch
Summary: the real Ch.6 added! sorry uploaded wrong ch. here is the real ch.6Its long. Kid+Serge. Kid will never give up, even after their battle with Lavos... (anything else and I might ruin the story, hehe.)
1. prologue

Radical Dreamers

Well Hi! This is my first cc fic, but I'm happy to start. I just finished the game, and was… well, not happy that Square didn't say in bold lettering that Kid found Serge and married and lived happily ever after with many little Kids and Serges! But we all have to agree that the good (real) ending was dramatic, and left a very good possibility that Kid would find Serge. Well this fic will explain it. It's an epic.

       Who ever knows my other stories (from X/1999 in the anime section) all know that my prologue are short, but my chapters are 15 pages long and more. Some are 20… so don't worry. Oh ya, I'm into romance and agist/horror, but we all know how I'm a sucker for GOOD endings… but you never know what ending this story will have. (c'mon guess!)

**Oh ya, during my stories, I will suggest a song to listen too while reading the chapter or a specific piece. All music are from chrono cross. This will make the story better. All songs are in ****.**

**Rating will change to R when my mood becomes spicier (no, not lemons(sex)…)**

Prologue (prelude)

****Radical Dreamers****

       Hopes and dreams are born from hearts

       Hearts that have a yearning to live

       To suffer

       And to survive

       We laughed in the breeze but cried so much

       Under the sun we ran like the wind under cerulean skies…

       Sparkling ripples ripped through the smooth glass like a metallic wave.  All was quite, except for the bubbling of small spear like crystal led bubbles that would dig there way through the atmosphere full of truth, innocence, purity and life. In the distance, the silent whispers of virgin waves creeping on shining beaches. All was black, except for twinkling diamonds in the sky, which twinkled like passing spirits trekking through their sea of rebirth. Earth was shining brightly in the distance, almost like being hung from the ceiling, being suspended in the clear atmosphere. Earth slowly shawn, having each of its continents shine like stars in the sky. Everything was still silent, as the waves sliced through the virgin beaches; a steady heartbeat could be heard, beating in rhythmic harmony with the weaves.

       That rhythmic beating. The beating of a heart pure of sin. The beating of a heart full of new hope being born from the disheveled old one full of hatred. 

       It was the steady beating of Earths heart.

       The atmosphere, which surrounded them, resembled like the atmosphere of the womb, where all things are born. Time was still and yet it was still passing. Time in it self was slowly creeping to the inevitable. The time where the new birth of the new world would start. The time where friendships would be separated and relationships get ripped apart. Only the steady breathing of two souls could be heard. Slowly their breaths materialized into sparkling mist and slowly faded towards Earth. Time was passing. They could not stop it.

       Adventures passed. Friendships were made. Hearts were broken, and were saved by the unforgetting intertwined arms of each other. All things had no time to be said. No words. Words so sweet and desperate could be whispered. Time would never be reversed. No longer will time save them and their moment of truth. Fresh, virgin water slowly creped up their legs, full of power, which, were used to run under cerulean skies.

       Her eyes were pleading. Those blue eyes full of innocents and roughness. Another obstacle that she was not prepared to face. Another circumstance that would cause more pain and loneliness. They were alone. Alone with the unnerving feeling of time running out. Slowly the sounds of trickling was heard of the virgin water creeping up their bodies sending ever lasting numbness through their bodies. Time would rob them of all memory. Memory of their adventures together. Their tears and laughs. Their desperate cries in the moonlight. Their battle with lavos. All would be gone in a second, worthless. All would vanish like nothing. He had something to go back on when memory would fleet him, but she had nothing. Nothing but a shallow image of her trues self. Of Princess Schele. 

       "…" Serge could not speak, having his internal turmoil rage deep within him.

       "It was nice knowin ya… Serge… I…." Kid shivered as her words lost power.

"We don't have time." Serge slowly whispered desperately as the trickling of water reached his aching heart.

       "…Times nothin!!…" Kid slowly croaked her last words. "It can … wait"

       "Kid… I." Serge winced as the cold water seeped through his body.

       "I… know mate… I know."

       "No… you don't." Serge fell silent.

       Time was ticking. They were alone. Everyone else was engulfed in there new destinies. Only the quvaling breathes of Serge and Kid was heard. The heart beat and waves seized to exist and fell silent under the quivalling breaths of the two beings.

               "I.. I…" All his emotions were trapped with his throat, missing their chance of expresing the one thing before he would forget.       

       " Don't marry… Korch." Serge's eyes twinkled in humor trying to lighten the mood, but it only was concealing his despair, despear that he had lost his chance of telling her, the newly turned women his emotion.

       "Ha! Don't yer worry 'bout that…" Kid slowly could feel the tinkling of water over her breasts.

       "I won't." She whispered more softly letting her lady side finally out of their cage deep within her aching heart.

       Time was nearly out. Memories were getting out of reach. Serge started to stir, losing control of his emotions as Kid's memory slowly started to lose its grip on his mind. Abruptly he gripped Kid by the shoulders. Memories of each other surrounded them, as they looked into each other desperate eyes. Serge in the lose of emotion ripped his glove off to feel her silk like skin under his hands. Kid at that moment as the water seeping up her neck, reached for Serge, losing all the emotions that she had worked to keep locked in her heart after years of harsh winters and bitter summers.

       "Kid…" Serge whispered, eyes becoming heavy.

       "Times running out, we don't have time." She slowly whispered to him so only he would understand her.

       "I won't let this go. I won't let time win… I will bloody find you." Kid slowly quivered.

       "No matter where you are, I will search." Kid whispered 

       Water slowly reached and touched their lips as they hugged each other desperately each other.

       "I will search for ya for eternity. Through time lines and dimensions."

       The trickling softened as it went over their eyes. Slowly Kid whispered to Serge through his ear, having her lips touch his skin.

       "I will find ya… I will." Kid quivered as her voice broke.

       As the ever lasting water filled over their heads. Kid could feel his lips on her neck.

She would never know if it was a kiss, because their time was up.

To be continued

Chapter 1 will come very soon. Porbably the next day! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is ch.1. Everything belongs to Square, yada, yada, blah, blah. Hehe.**

**Well anyway, here is ch.1. My stories always have a multitud eof genras. This story is a full romance, but it has touches of horror (later chapters). It might become a R rating... hehe. Enjoy!**

_Radical Dreamers_

**Chapter 1 **

*** means memories

All is dark, as everything becomes silent. Her blond hair waves in the wind, sparkling under the glow of earth.  Her air waves and twisted like foam in the sea, every strand gliding in the air. Her white gown swayed in tune with her body. Age hadn't wreaked havoc over her perfect, silk like skin. Princess Schala watched as the two souls, Serge and Kid fell under the waves of the water, called upon her to erase their memories. 

       Slowly she turned her eye towards Earth, which was still in the background. It wasn't earth. It was an illusion. Princess Schala had witnessed the battle between Lavos, the destructor of time, and Serge, Kid and their ally. Their fateful battle took place here. In the dark dimension. A dimension, which had an earth illusion in the background. She knew, once the battle was over and her rescue from Lavos by the hands of Serge and Kid that she had to put things right. 

       Slowly Schala fell into a stare towards Earth. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered her past. She was princess Schala of the magical world of Zeal. She could remember it so clearly. Lavos, the life form from space had landed 65 millions years prior and slowly ate earth from the inside out. Then on that fateful day. She came into contact with it. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to destroy it. 

       She shuddered feeling the memory of eternal pain wash over her like a wave. Ignoring her memory of her pain, she continued her hashing of her past.

       Lavos had devoured her within it, combining her power with his.  She could still feel his hatred, and anger within her when she was inside him. She remembered her experience. She was conscious through out the ordeal. For that reason she knew, that everyone in her home, all her friends, Chrono trigger himself thought that she, Princess Schala of Zeal was killed. Before Lavos was able to consume her of his evil, she sent a beacon of hope.

***The pain washed over her like a wave. She could feel the veil energy soak within her. Slowly trickled of blood crawled across her ripped body. Her skin felt daggers all around her. Could feel them piercing through her skin. She had been devoured by Lavos, and had failed to save her people. Slowly Schala looked up into the sky. She was fighting it, Lavos. She would not get herself defeated like this. Slowly she tried to crawl away form Lavos, while it slowly devoured her. She could feel evil within her, controlling her. Edges to kill rose in her as her nails dug on the ground. Her hair was stained with blood, as Lavos slowly pulled her in. She was speechless. She couldn't talk, or whisper. Pain was wreaking havoc on her body. All her bones were breaking slowly. Pain reached through her bones, up her spin and through her skull. Schala was desperate to us her powers but nothing worked. She was concentrating enough, and was full of shock. Nothing worked. Slowly her head was trusted into Lavos. That was the last time she saw the beautiful sky, full of life and spirit.

       Deep in Lavos was all black and that was what she would see in the next 20 years. Pain, anger and malice were all she felt. Her body was broken, and ripped to shreds. Schala, still had a small portion of her mind free of malice, but slowly it was slipping towards Lavos. Slowly Schala opened her mouth to whisper her last word.

       "Sob… sob"

       Slowly the princess closed her mouth as the sobbing became louder.

       "Sob…sob"

       Everything went quite as the sobbing became clearer. Schala slowly opened her desperate eyes, as she recognized the crying to a male boy.

       "Sob… Da…daddy?"

       The crying felt so pure, so good. It buried deep within Schala as a small hope grew within her.

       "Sob… Daddy… it…hurts."

       The boy, he came from a different time. His cries of pain reaching all the way to her time, going into her heart.

       "Daddy."

       The princess slowly opened her mouth to let a faint whisper. "The… new… Chrono trigger?"

       "Daddy… sob…"

       He was the one who could save her world. His future could be her new future. He could save her. This new hope grew in her mind as the aping slowly seeped away from her shredded body.

       "Sob…sob" The child sobbed echoed, as a faint manly voice followed with it.

       "Serge. Don't worry, my boy. " Watsuki whispered.

       Schala started to tear up, as her hope glowed from with in her. Slowly her wounded hand rose up, trying to reach the invisible voice. "I want.. to… meet you… Serge."

       Slowly, with instinctive energy, Schala, princess of Zeal slowly started to glow. "I want to meet… you…  I want to… meet you.. Serge!"

       "I want to meet you!"

       Slowly, from with in her, her new hope slowly separated from her body. The light ripped away from Schala's body, spreading itself into a figure. There was no sound, no noise form Lavos or the breathing of Schala. There were only two heartbeats. One form Schala, the other from the light that came from Schala's body. It's heart beat was identical to Schala's. Slowly it light up Schala's world as it took shape. The light materialized into skin. The light became a body. A women's body. Her skin glistened in light. Her long legs stretched downwards, as her toes wiggled with new light. Slowly she twisted towards Schala, as her perfect waist twisted and her bosoms bounced in tune with her breathing. Her blond shining air twisted around her to settle around her face. Slowly she smiled. That girl that materialized form within her. That hope that she just created, was her mirror image. Slowly as light engulfed the new girl, feathers floated around her blocking Schala's image. The white, chastise feathers, twinkled in the light as it soon revealed the girl who had the image of Schala sprout out beautiful wings. As the wings spread around her, the new life reached for her "mother" with outstretched figures. Schala slowly, with pain and difficulty raised her withered hands to reach her hope. Slowly as pain and darkness gripped Schalas heart, they…

       Slowly intertwined their figures. Schala starts to tear u, as she felt the life that she just created touch her figures. As the process's tear tumbled down her face, the "clone" slowly distanced her self from Schala. The tear, slowly fell down from Schala's body in the same tune as the flapping of the "Schala's daughter" wings. With a wisp of light, Schala's daughter, clone, her hope, the names that would slowly represent the new life that was created form Schala, flew out of Lavos and into the sky. through time, so that it would one day meet the sobbing boy that would later be the new Chrono trigger.

       As Schala saw her daughter fly out of her vision, pain wreaked through her body. Engulfing her. She would not cry as the pain, terror and anger pierced her, and she never did cry. She never cried when she was fully absorbed into Lavos, where for the rest of the world, she would be called dead.***

       Princess Schala finished her remembering of the day she had become one with Lavos and the day she had created her 'daughter" the one that would be later called…

       "Kid"

       Kid's name rolled off of Schala's tongue like milk and honey. She had given life to kid so that she could protect serge through the drowning incident, and through his adventure. She created her so that she could meet him. Now she felt horrible. Her 'daughter" had been through a lot, had Lucca taken away form her, and had been alone for so long, journeying alone through out the world. No one caring for her. Schala so wanted Kid to be in her arms, to feel her love towards her, but that was not to happen. Like piercing another dagger in a freshly mad wound. She had taken away the memories of Serge and Kid. She did it out of good intention, so that they could live out their lives normally. While Kid and Serge had their final moments together, she had summoned virgin water to engulf them to erase their memories. Schala had to erase their memories with the virgin water while they were still in the dark dimension. It would be less disruptive.

       Time was fleeting, even for her. Slowly, the princess' body was disappearing. Disappearing so that she could be transported back to her time.

       Slowly her body started to sparkle as her body became transparent.

       "I will always remember him…" Schala whispered

       As she disappeared. Schala knew that the "mind" of Kid and herself would always be the same. With a flash, Schala imploded in a ball of sparkles and vanished form the dimension.

*                          *                         *

       The sun's light slowly crawled up the school floor, as the glimmer of shine spread up the pane of glass. She was looking up in the sky, wondering. Wondering about so many things. 

       As the afternoon wore on, the light skimed through the water. She had settled next to the pool, having the second floor with its plentiful windows boring her. Time was marching on, and even she knew that time to go home was nearing. Slowly she got off her perched and settled on a stride as she left the school land. Slowly she wondered the busy streets passing stores, having her reflection reflected back on her. Slowly she passed the train station, walking on the train rails like balance beams on a gymnastic gym. The golden orb slowly dipped is head down on the horizon. Rush hour had commenced, and she could see it as she passed a junction in the middle of Tokyo.

       *** " I will never forget you."***

       They were bumping each other as they raced out of the streets, having their brief cases and coats lash with each other in sounds of shuffles and clasps. Their black shoes slowly smashed onto the pavement.

 She slowly stopped in her tracks in the middle of the junction.

       *** "I will find you" ***

       Slowly, as she remembered she slowly turned her face. She gripped the object in her hand harder, as she felt it's smooth surface smother her hand. As the light smashed it's way onto the street, it made the object glimmer, revealing that it was a necklace, a blue necklace.

       *** "I will!" ***

       Slowly she turned twisting her body, her blond hair swaying in the wind. As a gush of wind blew it pushed her hair out of her face. The face of…

       *** "Serge…" ***

       The face of Kid.

       Kid looked around in the street. She felt something, she defiantly felt something. It was rare to make her remember her promise like that. To make her remember the memory that clear. People were everywhere, running and talking on their cel phones. Everything seemed natural. As the junction cleared, and the lights turned green, the patients of the drivers became thin.

BEEEP BEEP

       Roughly, kid turned, having her hair twist with her movement. For that day, the day of the anniversary of the rescue of  "herself", she had decided to wear her hair in her princess fashion. All the drivers held their breath as a beautiful girl was presented to them. They all stopped honking and became entranced with her. All was silent, as kid's aura was spread through out he junction like a wave. Slowly the light bounded of her hair, making it glow, and having her skin glow like honey. Sweating, the businessmen, wearing their ties and trench coats started to grip their stirring wheels harder. Slowly Kid, with her sugared lips opened her mouth as her eyes sparkled.

       "WHAT'S YER PROBLEM?  DON'T YA HONK ME! BLOODY HELL, DO YA WANT ME TO KICK ALL OF YER ASSESS TO THE MOON!"

       The magic was gone as Kid opened her mouth. She swiftly went out of their way to not cause any more problems with the traffic. "Patients is a virtue.." she muffled.

*                    *                 *

       Kid slowly walked back home. She had hoped that today would bring out something different. She had left another day of searching for Serge behind her.  She walked up the steps to the household. Opening the door to the fresh scent of roses. Slowly she gingerly reached out to touch a rose pedal, feeling it's smooth texture between her figures.

       She never knew why she likes roses. They were so unlike her characters. As she lazily fingered the step she noticed the thorns that reached towards the sky. 

       Contempt with her musing, she left for her room. She loved the soft comfort of the plush blanket, tickling her skin, wrapping their warmth around her. She could swear that she could feel every fiber in those blankets touch her sensitive skin. Creeping over her sun kissed body. Her mind drifted back to that moment on the junction when she could remember, when she could "feel", those memories coming back to her. They were so close but she couldn't reach them. 

       Serge, she knew she had to find him. Kid knew it was magic that took away a piece of her memories. She remembered her adventures with Serge. Their laughter while they ran on their adventures. Their sadness when they hit their lows. 

       Slowly Kid wrapped herself in her blankets as she continued her thinking.

       Kid remembered Lynx, the evil serge. She remembered the Frozen flame and their allies. She could still remember the grass wrapping themselves around her legs as she ran in laughter, through Shadow forest. The sneaking to Viper manor. It all felt a dream, but she knew it happened, just not in this time line.

       Kid shifted under her weight and unwrapped herself from her cocoon of blankets.

       Even though she could remember everything, bloody everything! she could not remember, who she was. The real her. Her memories seemed to be blocked out

 From the moment they entered Opassa beach to the battle, she could not remember. She knew something important was told about her but she could not remember. With frustration she pounded the coffee table. "Damn!"

       Slowly she walked to her window. Night had spread itself across this world and had given internal sleep to the people. Life wasn't fair, she knew that. But she would not give up. She would not give up hope. "I'm sixteen, I'm alive, and I'm damn stubborn. I will find him." 

       Rumble rumble

       Slowly Kid looked at her stomach. She hadn't noticed the time and the fact that she skipped both breakfast and lunch didn't help. With one final glimpse at the moon, she made her way to the kitchen. Food would take her mind off things.

*               *                         *

       He felt something in the air at the junction. Something that felt déjà vu. The air became sweeter and more relaxing. It felt fresh. He couldn't describe it. Sharply he turned, trying to see over the people. Serge had no idea what he was looking for or who. He just felt the urge to search. As he bumped and grinded through the mass of bodies, he could see a glint of gold. It shawn in the sunset light like a beacon. His footsteps quicken as he felt the impacts of bodies all around him, feverishly trying to cross the street. As the mass of the population thinned out, he saw that the glint of gold was from a girl which blond, silk hair. She seemed to be looking for someone. 

       All was going too fast as, the lights turned green. Quickly, he swiveled on one toe and left the junction. Serge eyed the girl, who seemed like she was mesmerized in the middle of the street. The wind picked up and lifted his teach coat in the air in a dance. His business suite felt like it was plastered on his body, choking him. What came from her mouth in the next seconds didn't sound lady like but still the image of her divine beauty and her ravishing spirit pulled him in. Suddenly the gold orb dipped behind the skyscraper, flashing desperately its last amount of light. The rush of the sunset light awakened Serge, and he soon realized that she was gone. Slowly he looked around but she was gone from the site.

       "Hehe…weird." Serge thought as his mind became its normal calmness.

       Slowly he left for home, under the setting skylight.

*          *            *

       Slowly he pace quickened as she reached the gate. Her breath was invisible, not even heard and her heart had slowed to a slowish but quite beat. Expertly she crawled through the grass, having her hair sway in the wind. The gate was up ahead; slowly she started to run, having her body folded in half, masked by darkness. Her feet were like the wind as she spreaded them apart in the air. With a thrust, she silently sliced up in the air. With expert hands she crawled up the wall, feeling the cold harsh rock under her gloved figure tips. Jumping in the air, with one hand, she pivoted off form the top of the wall, flailing her blond pony tale up in the air. In the moonlight, her red ribbons, which strategically were placed to keep her air in all in one line, flashed for a second under the light.

       She twisted in the dark to the ground where she landed. Felling the shock of impact she collapsed onto her feet, letting the shock of the impact go through her instead of it making a noise. In the area. Slowly as her feet felt gripped the cold cement, she started her trek up the hill to the great mansion like building. Her eyes were transfixed as she danced around the security machines. She was like bird flying through branches of a tree. As she settled to a trot, she could see clearly the big massive oak doors, which settle in front of her. With silent precision, she climbed up the wall, over the doors and next to a window. 

       Slowly she took her hand away from the rough edge of the house, and let it creep into her pocket, where she felt the cold blade of her knife. Slowly as she felt the warm ridges of the handle, she cut a piece of the window, to let her blade go under. Her mouth began to water, as she twisted the blade, making the window pop out of its socket. With grace she put the window under her arm as she settled into the mansion. Silently she crept through the house on silent feet. Slowly she came to the room, which was what she was looking for. She put her blade back in its shelve as she crawled into the room. It was bathed in moonlight, but that wasn't what got her attention. It was that of a sculpture within the room. It had no face. It glowed in a mysteriously blackish light. It had a black emerald at its front and back and other little diamonds, which bore the same colour. The covering seemed to be made out of a cold silver coating. It felt so much like déjà vu when she had her eyes on it. But she knew that it was a fake. The black relic was destroyed in her adventure. This was just a replica but it gained wealth as time went by. The girl slowly walked into the moonlight. Her face became visible as she reached for the relic. Kid smiled. She was successful. Her client would be pleased. The client had this relic stolen from him a while back and asked for her services. She came to steal it back and to return it to its rightful owner. Kid was a member of Radical Dreamers, and she needed the money. She slowly looked at the intricate details of the relic. She didn't like how she was caught in these petty disputes, but she needed to survive. Silently she went back to where she came. As she went into the shadows she heard a creek. She silently twisted her body to see the man, the client's enemy walking into the room. "I have to see it again…my jewel… my weapon to becoming even more powerful! I have to have my hands on it…again." 

       Kid watched as the egoistic man came closer to the perch, which held nothing. "That man only wants money and political power, how pitiful." She smiled as he saw that the black relic was gone. "Guards!!!!!!!!!"

       "Here we go, my favorite part!" She ran like the wind, through the halls. The stile wind ran through her hair strands, as her feet barely touched the ground. She could hear people running after her. "Rookies…" she muttered, as she ran and broke a window. The glass shattered with a crash. Silently she passed the window, which was a trap for the guards, and jumped through the opening that she made when she entered. The guards as they swiveled clumsy through the dark noticed the broken window and ran in that direction, completely ignoring Kid who was running in the garden already.

       The sweet grass felt good under her feet as she danced once again through the security. "TURN THE SECUTIYY ON, I DON'T WHAT HIM TO GET OUT WITH MY RELIC!"       The outside intercom blasted. 

       "This is gonna be fun…" Kid had only that to say when all the security turned back into life. Red lasers to detect outsiders flashed through out the yard. Kid danced and twisted in the air, as the red lines briskly passed over and under her body in a dance of death. This truly was Kid's favorite part. She could feel the adrenaline pump through her body. She felt her boots hit silently the cement and knew that the wall was close in front of her.

       Bark! Bark!

       She heard the dogs before she could see them. With speed like the wind, she ran faster. She could see their white fangs through the veil of darkness. Swiftly she bounced on her feet and propelled herself over the gate. Kid roughly grabbed the pieces of granite that protruded out of the wall. The dogs kept barking, but they could not reach her.

Suddenly, Kid heard a buzzing sound. She swirled back, turning her head towards the direction of the yard.

       In a flash of firepower guns started to roar, the security must have been turned on by one of the security officers. Swiftly Kid ran up the wall as bullets ran around her. They sliced through the air, and skinned her hair and skin. She climbed and dodged as sparked flew, blowing away the night atmosphere making it seem like it was new years. Sparks kissed her face and body as she gripped the edge of the wall. The song of bullets continued as she pivoted on one hand and flew off the wall, having her body twist gracefully. The bullets continued to rain on her as she fell onto the other side. One almost hit Kid as she descended and she jerked accidentally making her landing less then graceful. She continued to run out of the scene as the guards continued their search within the compound. It was over, over for Kid. She could still hear the song of the bullets in her mind as she escaped. In the background was the faint sound of guns and people yelling. She swiftly dug herself deeper in the nearby forest. She could feel the cold surface of the relic in her grasp.  One more night, one more pilfer. Kid walked under the veil of darkness, concealing herself once again in the loneliness shadows.

*             *               *

       The sunrise had settled in its dusky atmosphere. Mist and fog covered the night kissed land, hovering over the blades of grass. On the horizon laid Tokyo, the hustle and bustle of the modern world. The world, which turned their backs on Mother Nature. Flowers and blades of grass danced in the still air as fresh forest forage danced as the aroma of nature. Quietly in the near by forest, between the large, tall trees, was a light. A tinkling light that sparkled as it danced in place. It glowed, in power. The faint sounds of another world swayed around it. It was a dimensional warm hole.

*                 *                      *

       Kid settled to a slow walk as she crossed the junction form the other day. The sunrise was beautiful, and covered her vision in a gold glow. Shadows disappeared, and new light beams littered the ground. No one had risen to greet the new day. Only store merchants and morning joggers. She slowly sighed as she crossed the less busy roads. 

Step, step, step

       She could hear something in the background. Her heart skipped a beat.

Step, Step, Step 

       It started to become louder as it started to settle behind her. Kid became enerved by this presence. A cold sweat broke on her.

STEP, STEP, STEP

       Kid noticed that someone was following her, tracing her steps. As she continued to walk, she felt a presence behind her. For some reaosn, she felt fear, fear that she felt that she had incountered before.

STEP, STEP, STEP, STEP

       She could feel someone breathing down her neck. Her heart started to race, even more as her fear gripped her throat in a death grip.

STEP, STEP, STEP, STEP, STEP

       "You know ya shouldn't follow people, ya might get yourself hurt.."

       With that she turned her body towards her pursuer. She always was able to pull up her sheld. A sheld that she masked in front of herself to hide the scared girl within her. The scared girl that saw her home being burned to the ground. He was right in front of her, arm raised with a revolver in hand. It was pointed at her. His brow twitched as he surveyed the relic in her hands. "That belongs to us… thief."

       Kid slowly watched him as she noticed that she was in danger. Revolvers were faster then thieves, a lot faster. She slowly studied him and went into the conclusion that this guard wasn't one of the most "stable." "So, ya followed me?" Kid said calmly, her most neutral, clam voice that she could mister. Unfortunately it came more as a roar. 

       "We followed the beacon…" 

       Kid twitched as the guard said his statement discovering that the relic held a tracking bug within it. She could have hit herself, but doing it at this time wasn't an option. The guard's hands slowly tighten on the trigger and his whole arm started to shake. This wasn't looking good, thought Kid as the guard started to lose control of his situation. "Not good." Whispered Kid.

       Slowly, from behind her, Kid graced her hand over her shelf and grabbed the handle of her knife. As she did so she covered her action with the relic. She could feel the warm handle between her figures.

       Time stopped as he lost control and twitched on the trigger.

       Kid stiffened, and glared at the man.

Time stopped as the two stared at each other.

At that instant his hand gripped spontaniously on the trigger , exploding in light the bullet sliced through the air towards Kid.

Kid no time to react, swivaling her knife to her hand, and with a cold death grip sent it flying towards the guard. The air sliced and peirced in a sound of  passing objects.

The blade shawn in light as it peirced a multitude of beams of light. From the view of the flying blade, you can see Kid's figure shrinking in the distance, as the bullets flies by towards her.

To be continued

**Hi! Hope you like! Told you guys that I write big chapters! Hope you guess like it. I'm used to writing X/1999 fics, but I like Chrono cross so much that I had to try my luck with it. Sorry for any problems with the story. I never played Chrono trigger!!!!! But I did read on it. Well hope you like. Ch.2 will be coming soon. And if you want, reviews are nice. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

                                                Radical Dreamers

                             Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you for the reviews. Sorry if the prologue wasn't clear enough, but I hope you understand now! I want to say thank you to one reviewer who e-mailed me. Thanks! I don't get a lot of reviews so it's awesome to have one like that! Thanks to everyone else who reviews it helps! Well enough of me talking, your not here to listen to me so scroll down to the story, enjoy!

Blah blah, Chrono cross doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah 

***:means dream

_" We were so lonely_

_   But we had always each other_

_     To laugh and to cry_

_  In the end we weren't lonely_

_  And that's what was important_

_  The most important…"_

Kid awoke from the liquid colored dreams of her mind. They were like a watercolor pictures being drenched slowly by the rain. Reds, and blues slowly mixed in a liquid river of violet that ran like blood over her mind. When she awoke she found herself in her room, in her warm bed full of white laced quilts. Slowly, the morning tears dried out and released it's watery hold on her vision. Great sunbeams slowly pierced through her closed windows, sending flashed of yellow across her wooden floor, making the wooden slabs of her floor glow and sparkle in gold lace. 

Kid slowly felt the quilt fabric laced itself around her silk skin, folding itself around her protectively. It was a like a cocoon, like a mother's hold on its child. Kid's gaze sat on the window panel, seeing the golden beams slowly reach across the floor to her bed. Slowly as if it had all the time in the world it seeped across her bed. Crawling like a dove flying through the sky, it sprinkled its sunlight across the pillow to her face. Her golden hair shimmered in gold. As the golden beams reeked its light in her room a sharp pain reeked itself in turn in her body. The pain was like a dagger going through her stomach and being twisted slowly to maximize the pain. Slowly she sat up, slowly recognizing the trail of blood lightly trickled across the floor to her bed. Kid piercing her gaze on her bed sheets noticed that they weren't white anymore, but red, red of her blood. Throwing her sheets away from her body, she noticed the gash. Kid threw a digested expression as the pain swept through her body. The panic was the first thing that sprang into her mind. The panic of seeing her own blood on the sheets, the panic of seeing the gash in her stomach and the panic of knowing that she had no idea how she got it. It felt like a dream a dream that she would wake up of any minute. As the pain continued to ravish her body, her panic became to great, with swift feet she ran, almost danced like to the bathroom. She could feel the cold wooden floor beneath her feet as she floated off the ground. 

She reached sight of the bathroom form across the hall, and soon her protective shield came up in her mind. The shield that gave her confidence and courage. That hides her sadness and childlike fear. The shield that she had brung up many times before in her adventures across the plains of her adventures. The cold liquid water that sprang from the fosset brought relief to her aching hands. Slowly as the cool refreshment of water seeped through her clammy skin, she started to clean her wound. Slowly she put pressure making sure she wouldn't lose any blood.

       Panic sprung in her mind as she remembered that she hadn't known how she got the wound.

       She slowly cleaned out the gash, noticing a black sphere, a bullet.

       She didn't know how she got her wound. She searched her mind but came out with nothing. 

       With expert figures, and the notion that she knew this wasn't the smartest course of action, dug her figures in her gash, slowly and painfully taking out the bullet, leaving a trail of blood form the bullet to her body.

       All she remembered was that she had completed her mission of getting a priceless jewel for one of her clients, a client that had supported her living arrangements since she had arrived.

       Putting the blood soaked bullet in the sink, she started the cleaning process again.

       The client that needed her mastery of thievery abilities for his own purposes wasn't a man that she thought was very honorable. He certainly wasn't mature. To get her on a mission to steal back a jewel that he had from his opponent that was obvious was a fake wasted her time. She knew much about political power and scheming plans, and she knew that her client made a move using her the night before was to further exploit his opponent. 

       Slowly she pierced her skin with a needle and started her work on giving herself stitches, which she had experience.

Her panic slowly subsided as her memories that seemed so far away came back to her. She had forgotten what had happened to her the night before. She knew she had succeeded but how did she get the wound? Her memories were slowly coming back to her but to forget a memory form such a short time ago was frightening her. She had tried so many times to gain back her memories of her past, the memories of her adventures. To forget something like last night made her panic, making her feel as if she was slowly having her memories slip away form her figures.

She gave herself a bandage treatment and tighed it tight, and she put fresh cloths and started to fill out a bucket of cool, crisp water.

 Kid felt a surge of pain reek through her body, it felt like a dagger had ripped through her stomach and was slowly twisting to maximize the pain. It felt so familiar, it felt like déjà vu. All this was getting her more agitated and fearful, making her mental shield slowly fall apart. So many questions and answer were still up in the air for her, right out of reach like shining stars. 

       Before her mental shield collapsed and she would lose control she picked up her bucket and started her work to clean the blood off the floor. This job would take her mind out of things and might give her release to her tortured life.

*              *                *

The building was high and flashed in light as the sun kept its steady track across the sky to fall in the pits of the horizon. People everywhere were walking and talking, having their lives fly by like the wind. Serge kept his pace even and spread out. His business suit shimmered blue in the distance. His hair strands slowly bounced as he walked, imitating the waves of the oceans he gave steady gazes to people passing by. Silently his cell phone trembled, vibrating as his call was sent to him. Picking his phone with expert hands he snatched the lid and his eyes trailed the floor.

As the phone buzzed with a sound of a voice, he started to smile.

*              *                *

Kid had been walking a long time in the light of the sunset. It was blood red and had spread its rays across the glass buildings and shimmering cars. Blood gold glitter trailed its kisses across the edges of windows and steel. Kid had delivered her client the fake black relic. She steadied her pace, and soon her mind had wandered of to her   missing memory, and the fact that she had never meant her client personally.

Her feet started to wander off to the bad part of town where booze, prostitutes and parties rang in the air. She had not noticed where she was going and had not registered any of her locals in her mind. Her mind fell to the time when a call came up to her late in the night, demanding her services, her abilities; giving her a deal she could not refuse. She had become a professional thief like when she was part of the Radical Dreamers, back in her pass. She took the job, and the deal of giving her living arrangements. A deal that she had not regretted yet.

Her steps slowly muted as the steady humming of a club near by rang through the air. Kid's thoughts fell in darkness as she walked aimlessly.

KaBOOOOOOM!!!

Kid's head threw back as a huge explosion of light rained down form the sky. Huge fireworks flew in the air as music and laughter flew in the air. The club was loud with life and washed through her in a glaze of life. Lights in every colour sparkled down as the multicolored fireworks started to spread and rain down around her, making her forget. A steady smile flew on her lips as she felt the sparkly kisses of the fireworks as her spine tingled in excitement Blinking lights were everywhere and people were dancing everywhere. Slowly, Kid walked up to the club gates, crowded in an ocean of people, squirming to get in. People were brushing together, making friction between their bodies. Kid pushed herself through to the top of the line.

"Miss, I don't thin….." The guards were interrupted with Kid walking right through them.

With speed they grabbed her arms, but the sharp gaze and smirk that came form her lips stopped them short. Slowly Kid came up to the larger of the two and pressed her lips to his ears. Seconds later the guard released her having a pale white glow to his face.

Kid walked into the club, hearing music being blasted in the background. People were dancing, touching and breathing hard. Lights grazed through the crowed making them look like a single organism. Subconsciously kid started to move her hips in tune to the music. Light beams kissed her body, having her skin twinkle in different colors. Her arms gracefully moved in tune with the music, her bosoms moved with the beat. Her golden hair was no longer blond but a multitude of colors that grazed through its strained as the multicolor of the club spreaded like wildfire through the crowed.

Kid started to move faster as a green light filled her skin with a glow of green.

***Her blade flew form her hands as the power of her arms flicked through eh air. Slicing the air with sharp precision, it flew towards the guard. The bullet rang through the air, barely touching the shimmering flying blade. They passed each other between the two figures.***

Kid contained to dance, flailing her hands even more, as her hair sliced through the air feverishly. A yellow beam of light sprinkled on her.

***Droplet of red sprinkled on the floor, as the bullet skinned Kid's side as she dodged, ripping the top layer of her body slightly. He had a bad aim.***

Kid's bosom danced with the beat, as her eyes closed. Her long legs twitched in tune with the music, shimmering in orange as the light pierced through the air, making her muscles sparkle in excitement.

***Kid rolled on the ground to see her dagger fly through the air, hitting its mark. With great aim, the blade skinned the man's hand and hit squarely the gun, which bounced on the floor. Flash of white glittered from the gun as the reflection of the moon shined on it.***

Kid had forgotten herself as her feet moved rhythmically, having her waist twisted and turn and bouncing her hips to side to side. Blue lights flickered through her hair strands.

***With speed she ran towards the man, like a deer and kneed him in the stomach, continued her flow with a high kick, all this as inflicted while she was in the air. Bouncing to her soles she grabbed the man by the shirt.***

Kid was flailing as the sharp pain wrecked through her body from her wound. The lights all turned red at the same time.

***With a click Kid noticed the spare gun in his shirt before she could register it in her mind.***

Kid's wound started to bleed.

***A splash of red blood and a piercing screech from the gun rang through the area, as Kid grimaced as the pain shot through her. Her hair bounced across her head, while her golden strands briskly touched her face.***

The pain got to her.

***With a sparkle in her eyes, she looked in her attackers eyes and smiled.***

Kid sharply stopped dancing.

***"Your not getting that bloody treasure…"

        With that Kid sprung in the air in a handstand above the man, having her hands having a hold on his collar. Her body shimmered in the moonlight as her traditional ponytail flew around in the air. She stood there for a moment, as if on queue to the moon's disappearance behind a cloud, she swung down in front of him and still holding his collar kneed him deep in the pit of the stomach. He never had time to holler. He fell unconscious to the ground. She would have never killed him.***

Kid ran out the club, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She had found her loss memory. As she ran through the streets to her home to gain her control, she could not help but feel lonely to not have anyone to be with her when she returned home.     


	4. Chapter 3

Well my computer didn't respond with the internet so I had no interent for more then a month! So yesterday I just got it back and started to write like crazy and adding chapters to all my stories! Sorry for the long awaited update but it was becaseu of my lack of internet but know I have it and I'm writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

                                           _Radical Dreamers_

Kid sat on her porch, having her pony tale swaying in the wind. It had been 2 weeks since her clubbing adventure, since her memories being reawakened from their sleep. Kid knew she had a problem. Why would she involuntarily block out memories that were linked to her possible death. She had recollections that in her past, that she would sometimes involuntarily block out memories from tragic times, but she had thought that was a part of her past that was over, why did it come back?

       Kid stepped from her perch and looked at the crimson sky. Her feelings dripping from her deep mind. Was this the right dimension? Was this the dimension that Serge was in? That she could find him? 

       Kid started to walk through the hot, pasty streets. She had traveled many dimensions to find Serge. She had tried to keep her promise to him. A promise that was the only piece of memory that she remember from the last battle with Lavos, the only memory other then the fact that she was the "clone" of Schala. Since the final battle, she had found herself in another, different dimension, and since then had traveled from dimension to dimension trying to find Serge.

       Kid stopped, and stared towards a patch of forest on the mountains overlooking the city. In that patch of green was the dimensional rift that connected this dimensions to countless others. Once she was satisfied that Serge wasn't in this time-line, she would go to the next till she finds him. Kid continued to walk till she found herself back home. It was dark, and the cold walls within her home wasn't inviting. No one was there to welcome her. To talk to her. No one was there to make supper, or to help her in trying times. She was alone. Alone to heal herself during illness, alone to sleep in the master bedroom, while other rooms were "decorated" to give an impression of a family. Kid walk along her hallway and smelled the roses littered there. Nothing belonged to her, not even her image. She was a carbon copy of a princess, a clone, not even born from a womb of a mother. She was never conceived from two parents that loved each other. From what she could tell, she probably wasn't even an enfant and was "born' in the form of Chibi Kid who was taken cared by Lucca.

       Kid felt jealousy arise from her. Never having a true, natural birth or life. Kid stared towards the darkness of the hall. She was always alone, from the beginning.

*             *             *

       _Creak_

Kid was awoken by the steady beat of creaks that littered her hallway. Her eyes narrowed into the blackness of her room. Everything was still and quite, even the constant blowing of her roses from the open window. 

       Creak

       The creaks were irregular and swift, like a rat scurrying down an open field. It was unnerving.

       Creak

       Kid's eye secretly scanned her door, never giving off a breath or shuffle of movement.

       She wasn't alone in the house.

       Slowly the knob twisted. The metallic glint swirled circularly like a wheel, as it pierced the darkness. The room never betrayed a light source that came from the hallway as the door sliced through slowly the atmosphere as it opened.

       Creak Creak

       The black feet skinned the wooden floor as it slowly pierced deeper in the room.

       Creak creak

       Closer to the blankets of the bed.

Creak creak

       A shadow graced the bed's blankets.

       Creak creak

       With a steady hand it laced its figures into the fabric.

       Creaaaaaaakkkkkkk

       With some footwork and grace like a panther, the hunter twisted his hand and vanquished the blankets from the bed.

       No one was there.

       "Look who is "Rocking the cradle…"?

       With a flash of white, a figure came flying from the ceiling. White blankets were everywhere as they engulfed the room. The started to twist and twirl in a vacuumed of space. As they twisted, they started to coagulate around a figure. The fabrics touching gingerly the figure. Around the figures calf's, waist, around the mountains of bosom. As they started to twist around the figure, it laced around the body and rained back on the floor, revealing the figure of Kid. Her hair was down and laced itself around her face and down her back. The moon shined thought he open window to give the hair a white, onion glow. Her eyes betrayed no beauty or innocence.

       "I'y thought ya would give up already. Guess I was wrong?"

       Slowly she laced her bare legs through the waived blankets. She gingerly walked towards the hunter. Her long legs going through the whiteness of the blankets revealing a revealing a pair of high shorts and a VERY loose top.

       "Guess I'll have to escort you out of my house, starting with a an escort of my foot up your arse!"

       Kid expertly bounced her left foot up in the hair as she bolted towards the hunter. Grabbing a block of blankets off of the floor, she rapped the air with an atmosphere of floating blankets. She didn't care for the intruder to see her body while she escorted him out. With a bounce she landed her right foot down on his chest. With a lift off of his belt she flipped into the air and planted her heel under his chin. Blankets were everywhere she she twisted in the air. Her loose shirt twirled in the atmosphere as it rested in a beat around her chest revealing her lower chest. With a twist she rapped herself in some floating blankets that settled a floating pattern around her and fell back down with a gentle grace that could only be form her Schala counterpart. Her hair fell back down her face as she ran back, holding some more blankets and trailing them behind her. With another twist she made full body contact with the ground and spread herself on the floor. In a push up movement she lift her body with her hands, and tripped the intruder with both feet in a scissor kick fashion.

Quickly she recovered, from her technique, only to see a black boot ramming her side of her face. She spun around on the floor, landing finally on the ground. Blankets were still floating in the air, as the man fell into a strut towards her. Quickly she twisted her arms back and pushed with her forearms, and flipped back over her head down to a straight position while doing so kicking him in the process. Quickly she gave a right hook punch, then followed with a left, She could feel contact being made, but as she settle for a left punch he dodged and back handed her with his right. Quickly she kneed him, and he gave a left hook punch up her rib cage.

Twisting she whipped the man's face with her hair and gave a roundhouse kick to his middle section. Grabbing a handful of blankets she back flipped twice to the other side of the room, stopping with a dead run to the far wall. With speed, she ricocheted of the wall and with agility practically flew towards her opponents ramming her shoulder to him. A crunch could be heard as he grabbed her shirt and ripped it through his hands. With a thud he flew to the ground. Fabric was heard, and a rip followed. The fibers holding together slowly separated apart as thread and fabric dispelled into a mesh of tired strips. Kid flew to the window as she held her modesty. With a growl she ran up and gave a left hook punch then followed with a back hand and executed her trade mark uppercut, marking her days on the field in the shadow of lavos's end. Feverishly he grabbed her wrist and slammed her to the far wall. With a nudge she slammed her to the opposing wall, keeping in tune not to give Kid a chance to recuperate. With a twisting motion he grabbed and spun her to his feet and kneed her, following with a kick. With a grabbing motion he threw her to her desk, breaking it apart. She landed on the wall, having the wallpaper and pieces of wall falling down with her. Slowly she hung her head high to see her attacker charging towards her. With a haze she slowly started to move out of the way, but her heavy head had already started to swim, and everything became a mush of confusion. With a jolt her rammed his body through her and the wall. The wall crystallized in millions of pieces of dust, and wood, as the women figure flew through it. Pieces of wood scraped Kid's skin, and shirt, ripping it out of existence. Her skin was littered with ribbons of cuts and bruises as she landed in the bathroom. Kid landed with a thud, on the cold bathroom floor. Tiles followed her fall and sprinkled around her. 

Kid lied there, on her back. 

Thud thud

She could hear his footsteps coming closer.

Thud thud

He was coming

Thud thud

Coming closer

Thud thud

Right on top of her body.

Thud thud

Her wounded, defenseless body.

"What the bloody hell, I'm not defenseless!"

Kid shot up and plowed with her anger through the man. With agility she jumped in the air and sloppily ricocheted on the wall. With rough confusion of where he was she aimed for him. The shock of going through the wall was still with her as she ripped through him and rammed him through the bathroom door, making it shatter among contact. With a steady pace, and still in a buzzed state, she collected herself and beat him. As she kicked and punched, she gained more ground on her dizzy condition till she was recuperated from the wall incident. She bounced from side to side, as he tried to land his punches on her. She could feel the air displacement as he kept missing. Her bosom bounced within her bra as she kept in tune with his movements. With agility she rammed her foot in his mouth and grabbed his collar. With a smirk she went and made a handstand above his head, having her hand in a grip with his collar. With speed, she completed the handstand motion, and was prepared to go back down and knee him like what she did with her other enemy who shot her weeks ago. As she completed her handstand, instead of stopping vertically above the man, she kept going, and completely went over his head. As she fell over on the other side of him, so did the man's mask. With a thud, Kid fell on her ass.

Swiftly she looked at her hands to see the mask. With a swift motion she caste a glance at her hunter. What she saw shocked her.

She looked up his pants.

Up his large torso.

Up his big arms.

Up his neck

Up his mouth

Up his eyes

And into his white hair.

Kid could not believe what she saw.

It was Viper.

Kid came up her feet and looked at him in shock.

"What the bloody hell are ya doin? Viper?"

With a growl he tried to ram himself to her, but she twirled away. As she twirled, her thoughts flew around her like her twisting golden hair. "This Viper isn't the Viper she knew, but the Viper of this Time-line. With a jerk, she stopped.

Viper of this time-line, Viper didn't know of her…….

All was quite, as some blankets twirled in the wind. Kid stood wide eyes at the darkness before her. Her hair twisted around her as her mouths mimicked her thoughts.

Viper of this time-line…. Serge.

Kid could not bring herself to continue the thought as she felt a crunch beneath the glove of Viper. Her gave her a hook punch but she didn't flinch.

If I find Serge in this time-line…

She fell onto her open window, and felt the gold glass upon her bruised back.

Serge won't….

Viper ran towards her, preparing to ram her through.

Serge…

Viper with two hand movements gripped both sides of Kid to push her through the window,

Serge…

Viper's eyes were glazed.

**Serge won't know me!**

With a twist she grabbed both hands of Viper and twisted her body under him. Rolling she grabbed his torso with her legs and slammed him through the window. With a shattering silence, Viper fell out of the building to the ground below.

Serge…won't… know… me…

Kid lay there on the ground. All was silent as she huddled together. Her eyes were laid on the floor as her mind cried in despair. It never occurred to her. It never went into her mind that Serge, her serge couldn't be found. With her disappearance from her dimension so was her chances of seeing Serge. There couldn't be two Schala's in that dimension, and Kid must have been chosen to be dispelled from that dimension. 

It never occurred to her, never. Kid stared at the wooden chips on the floor, and never closed her eyes as the moon's rays disappeared into the clouds.

"I was so desperate…"

To be continued 

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi people! Really, really sorry for not updating sooner, the next chapters I promise will come sooner. I have to say… THANK YOU for your reviews. I'm not used for people to review my work, and it feels good to have people actually read my writings. (thank you Jessica!) and thank you for the e-mails, (some were to kick my butt to update sooner…. I need that sometimes ^_^) well anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm keeping with my motto: longer fanfic chapters is better ^_^

Oh by the way, this fanfics iisn't close to be over.

Chrono cross is….. MINE, there I said it.. who's going to tell on square now ah mates! If ya do I'll kick all your arses to the moons!

(joking, hehe)

Ok, ok this is my last little note (sorry) to someone who e-mailed my to tell him about the ending. I tried to but when I e-mailed you back, it said that you don't accept e-mails from my address ????? sorry! I wrote such a long explainatin too -_-;

Radical Dreamers, Chapter 4

She had twisted her hair up into a bun. Her golden locks were tied so tightly that they barely blew with the wind, when the air moved around her. She just kept walking. She didn't truly care where. She felt so stupid and dense. Her heart felt hollow, and heavy, weighing her whole heart. Her pace was slow, like a ticking of a clock in a silent room. The outside world was hidden away in their homes, on a Sunday afternoon. The air was cold, and crisp. Many people were sitting on their couches, with a hot cup of coffee, seeing the mist of cool air twist on their windows making beautiful patterns.

       Kid had never lost hoped in all her life. When ever she was having her journeys with Serge, she never lost hope, whenever she had lost her memories whenever she felt that she was in a life threatening situation, she never lost hope. She didn't lose hope when she found out she was a clone, nothing more of a living image of a beautiful princess, and the though of not having a real birth mother. She didn't even lose hope when she was first transported in another dimension. In her heart, whenever she was searching for….him, she felt happy in the fact that her will was able to keep her memories of him alive. Now, all those happy, hopeful feelings were washed away.

       She could feeling her stitches and wounds itch form their healing from her previous fight with Viper, the viper that had no recollection of her, and had his life drain away from his impact of his fall. She couldn't remember what happened after the last battle with Lavos, but she could guess the outcome. Lavos didn't change the dimensions anymore, they were all cured from its poison, meaning, Lavos never awoke form its slumber. Schala must of turned back time. Viper, even if it wasn't the same Viper that she knew, hadn't even had any of the experiences that they should have had. If what she thought was true. Then Serge…..  Forgot her. In the end, he would still be on Opassa beach with Leena…Leena.

       Kid walked to the square of the city where cafés littered the area and people flocked everywhere to have a bite to eat or chat away under the afternoon sun. Kid felt a cool wind as two figures passed her; slowly she looked at them, seeing them under her eyelashes.  They both walked with easy steps, both having their figures intertwined with each other. Kid lifted her head higher to see the two better. Her heart skipped. One of the figures, male, whispered something to his partner, his lips brushing against her ear. Her eyes widened and she laughed sweetly, while batting him with her hand. 

       Kid watched, her eyes trailing their bodies, noticing their contact.

       The man caught the girl's hand and kissed it, stopping when the girl laughed uncontrollable, and hugged him.  Their hands rolling over their backs.

       Kid couldn't help to stop looking.

       Slowly, they looked at each other, staring at themselves deeply, until, lightly, their lips meant, softly.

       Kid never had that type of contact with anyone.

       Their kiss rose in passion.

       Never…with.. Serge.

       Slowly Kid smiled, she was happy to see other people happy, having their joys blossom without a threat of Lavos.

       Without hesitation, Kid walked away, never turning back.

*      *       *

       Kid sat in the moonlight on her balcony. It had been two weeks since her mussing at the square of the city, a month since her attack by Viper. She had learned to accept it, no matter what. She took a sip off of her coffee. It warmed her insides with its hot flow. Gently she arched her back and leaned her legs on the railing. She could feel the cold wood on her rear, the feeling seeping through her skin and into her bone. Kid continued to stare into the night sky. In her hand was her dagger, sliding between the old ragged cloths, which she used to clean it. The metal of the blade reflecting the light off into the night sky.

       "I WIIL, not give ya up, I told you a promise and ah intend to keep it." Truly this time, Kid understood, the reason why she smiled at the two love birds at the square. Their kiss… she….

       Wanted to share it… with Serge.

*        *        *

       __

_       A bright flash of light erupted from the crystal in front of Serge. Kid could barely even squeak as the light buried itself within every crack in the room of the ancient dragonion ruin. It was hot, and Kid felt feverish. The light subsided, from within Fort Dragonia and Kid started to have her vision back. Swiftly she locked her eyes on Serge. He appeared to be fine, his hair was the same and his posture was the same. Kid had a sense, deep in her gut, telling her something was wrong. She stared back at Lynx, then at Serge. Something was wrong, but her anger towards Lynx over flooded her and ruined her reasoning. She ran to Serge, feeling her steps grow harder as she traveled to her companion. 'Are ya alright?!" Kid croaked, but before she could follow with her questioning, Serge swiftly turned on lynx, who was standing across the room. His expression was bewildered and shocked, his grip on his weapon slowly became weaker. Serge growled at the cat, but her heart was tugging the other way around, tugging her towards friendship more then hatred, friendship with a hint of something else, something warm and passionate. Serge locked his weapon at lynx crying out that they had their chance. No matter how she felt, her anger towered over her, and she complied willingly, growling and pointing her dagger at Lynx. Serge uncharacteristically attracted first and tackled lynx head on with the point of his swallow. Kid followed, slashing lightly at Lynx's side, then following it with a deeper jab and finishing off with her uppercut, her legs boosted with power and range and she leaped into the hair, flashing her dagger through Lynx. The third party member followed, attacking with their style of moves. Their faces were blurred out like a ruined watercolor picture. Serge continued, slashing Lynx with an x motion._

_       Lynx could barely move form the wall of attacks. He was shocked beyond believe and could barely move. He couldn't attack the party; all he could do was to attack Serge. _

_       Finally Serge yelled out a battle cry, an uncharacteristic move, as his body glowed in white. White beams of light littered the area around him, as he stared at Lynx with passion. Feeling the overpowering feeling of white energy, Serge's body started to get lighter, almost like a feather. He could no longer feel the ground beneath him, as his feet graced the air, higher and higher. His view of the field became more like a birds eye view. He could feel the power exploding off of him in many beams of white light that erupted everywhere. Thousands, even million of beams erupted around Lynx, as the beams hit the cats' body. Blood spewed everywhere as Lynx was thrown into the air, as the air exploded in white magic. Lynx crashed violently onto the ground._

_       It was over; Lynx was defeated and laid there, without breath. He couldn't even lift his weight off of the ground. Kid felt very weird. Her heart was screaming at her mind to look deeper into the cat's soul. _

_       "This is our chance!" Serge yelled_

_       Kid was hesitant. Her heart was pulling her at a different direction. Her feet became hard and heavy.._

_       "Kid, kill him! You've waited till this day, do it now!"_

_       Kid slowly took her dagger. Its handle feeling terribly cold against her hands. Her anger was subsiding as she stared at the cat man's eyes. Her steps were carrying her closer to his body as she kept staring at him. _

_       'Go on! You've waited for so long.. Kill!"_

_       Kid was a foot away from the cat. Her handle getting tighter with the dagger. Her heart was screaming to let go of the anger and to see his heart. To peel the layer of his appearance and see the real him._

_       Serge became inpatient, he wanted this to end quickly, with an uneven pace he grabbed Kid's dagger._

_       "Fine I'll do it!"_

_       Kid's handle with the dagger was light and so Serge easily took it. She never objected. She kept staring into those eyes._

_(FLASH)_

_       "Do ya want me in or not? I don't have all day ya know." Said the blond beauty to the sea boy. He just stood their dumbfounded at the golden beauty who helped him defeated Solt and Pepper. She gave him a wink and grinned at him. His eyes twinkled in the sunset light as the wind blew through his blue hair. Smiling warmly he lifted his arm in the air._

_       "If you don't mind" he smiled as they shook hands for the first but not the last time._

_       "Of course I don't mind, why the hell would I be giving you help if I minded. _

_Kid slide walked infront of Serge, peering into his seamen eyes. They were blue, deep and calm, while her blue eyes were rough, spontanious and radical. With one hand she brushed a stray hair and grinned even more as she saw his innocent appearance. "Oh ya, NO FUNNY stuff during this journey, or else your arse will be kissing my boot!" Kid winked again._

_(FLASH)_

_       "Oh ma god.' Kid whispered. Serge held the dagger roughly as he smiled at Lynx. Kid heart started to pound feverishly. Innocent eyes, calm eyes, seamen's eyes. Her legs were shaking as her life started to play itself backwards. The burning house. Lucca, Lynx and Harle, and her kidnap and death, all in front of her eyes. In her mind, only one sentence was screaming and playing continuously in her mind._

_       IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN, LOST LUCCA, LOSING SERGE, LOSING HIM, SERGE… NO!_

_       Kid's legs and heart reacted before her brain did. Serge lifted his hand up to strike down Lynx when Kid ran in front, hiding Lynx behind her protective body shield. Lynx stared wide-eyed as Kid glared at Serge. "I'm not going to let this happen. I'm NOT 6 years old anymore. I WILL NOT let this crime happen, … Lucca… THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN TO SERGE" Kid thought._

_ Serge stared back and closed his eyes. His hand went back down as his eyes closed. His demeanor changed and it became calm. It was eerie. It was like the calm before a storm. Kid glared at him as she mouth Lynx's name towards the real cat. Serge's head suddenly jerked back up and he plouded through towards Kid, dagger up._

_ Kid hadn't had time to move, she didn't want to move. Serge, she wanted him alive. _

_       It felt like a knife going through butter._

_       Kid's eyes squeezed shut as her head lounged on top of Serge's shoulder._

_       Shock spread through the golden beauty's body._

_Cold metal through hot flesh._

_       Her hair flew back._

_       And her dress lazily flew with the thrust._

_       Blood spurted everywhere, on the walls and on Serge._

_       It was such a crimson color._

       The dagger kept digging into her stomach, deeper through her organs, reaching the hilt of the blade. Blood was spraying everywhere, madly rushing through Kid's body, down her back and on top of her legs. Kid went back to stared right into Serge's eyes, never leaving her sight away as he very slowly slide the blade out of her body. Blood was everywhere, and Kid felt so much pain, but she never showed it. Her life, finally, after all those years was slipping away from her grasp.

_       Serge, the real Serge… he was safe._

_       With a sigh, she fell to her knees, feeling the cold stones on her scraped knees. With a thrust she fell fully on the floor, having her head bop on contact with the ground. The cold floor felt harsh against her surprising soft face. Her hair brushed gently on her forehead and her ponytail slide on the floor. Her blood drained from her body and onto the floor. All that was heard was Lynx's roar._

_       Tears came out of the cat's eyes._

_*    *       *_

_"I'm so sorry mate… so sorry…." Kid whispered. At that moment, she felt nothing, as her consciousness slide form life's grasp._

_*     *      *_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. I'm sorry mate!!!!!!!! Sorryyyyy!!!!! Dammit!" Kid screeched. She woke up with a start from her bed. Her body felt so cold and clammy. Kid jumped right out of her bed and ran through the corridors. She didn't care for the cold feeling she had when her sweaty feet slapped the wooden floor. She wanted out, and she wanted out now. She slammed through the door, and onto the cold night. The grass tingled from under her feet as she stared into the night sky. 

       Her memory, THE memory. She remembered. After all this time she remembered. Lynx, in front of Serge, stabbed her. It all makes sense!

       Images of screaming Serge filled her memory. The normal, calm Serge, screaming for her, crying….

       "Why am I only remembering it now?" Kid whispered as she stared thought the veil of darkness.

*    *      *

       Kid was walking slowly, at an even pace. Her heart was everywhere. It was as if everything was coming towards her at the same time. Viper's attack, and her lost memories all seem to give kid a feeling, a feeling that she felt so deeply for the seamen. The whole reason why she was willing to "will" herself to remember her past, to search for him, to keep having hope even after she found out that Serge might have forgotten her.

       Their was also another feeling, a damn feeling about her awakened memories of her death in front of Serge, the emotion that she wasn't used to express and to received from her seamen. All this felt unnatural, unnatural for her to remember so suddenly, so quickly.  

She shook the feeling off as she rounded the corner. It was time for her to do some groceries. Yes even a small girl like her needed food. She entered the shopping mall, full of people, bobbing around and laughing. She strutted to the food shop and started to "shop" for fruit and other foods that she like or had to like. Her golden hair was uncharacteristically tied with a clip, to let her full length of hair to go down her back. She felt like letting her hair down to relieve stress. She often did that during her travels, but Serge never witnessed it. She wore a white blouse, which had its bottom buttons unbuttoned to reveal her navel, an exotic look, which she preferred.

       She wrapped her hands over an orange, to feel its tenderness and weight. The fresh feeling filled her senses. Oranges were always her favorite fruit, just like pineapples, cherries, grapefruit, strawberries, apples, blueberries, bananas, and raspberries…. Actually all fruit were her favorites. She was always a fruit person.

       She continued down the isles to the butcher. His knife sliced through the cuts of meant like butter, and chopped them in pieces, fit for a portion. She walked to the counter and looked at the fleshes. She always likes a good hunk of meat. She looked over a portion, looking for tenderness, fat, percentage of fat, to the percentage of meat and….  Kid stopped herself. She always was a picky eater. Looking at the butcher she ordered her meat and walked off, only to see a group of men eyeing her. She gave them a glance, and then walked to the diaries, and back to the counter.

       Kid sighed as she noticed the pack going behind her. If they wanted a fight, then they'll get one…. The twitch of her stitches warned her not to participate. Sighing again, she decided to do a lesser drastic approach. She gracefully turned.

       Her golden hair, shined as they were swung through the light beams. They glittered and sparkled like stars as they splashed on her face. Her eyes twinkled like blue pearls from the deep sea. She smiles as her bosoms lifted and fell to the movements of her body. Looking at them she opened her mouth and sweetly and innocently replied.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend."

The boys stared at her and grinned. The older one peering towards her and winked at her and smiled. Kid sighed.

"Can't you… **hear me? arses. I have a bloody boyfriend!"** With that Kid walked passed them with her groceries and twirled facing their shocked faces.

"The only part of my body touching you guys is my foot going up your arses!" Kid fumed. She walked out, having the whole shop look at her. Many of the women silently applauding her.

Once kid walked out, the feeling of saying that she had a boyfriend fully went in affect through her body.

"Boyfriend…" Kid whispered. She smiled again. A flash of her death and Serge's response flooded her mind and she winced. Even though she winced, a feeling in her heart grew. No one had ever screamed or cried for her other then Lucca. She never knew someone would.

Serge… he did.

Ring

Kid took her phone and answered. She was quite polite when on the phone. "Yes, Kid Schala Zeal here" 

That name always felt weird but at the same time, so right. Ever since she found out who she was, she used it. It was the only real name that she knew

The person who called was her employer's secretary. She stated to come quickly to meet up with the man who supplied her a house and money, for her thief services. It felt weird for him to ask for a meeting. She had never actually met him nor heard him at all. 

" Ah, Looks like it is as good as a time as ever, ah guess."

*      *      *

Kid had walked in the halls many times before in the big building, but not in this section. This section was reserved for her boss. He carpet felt like plush, under her feet, but the walls were so cold. She opened her eyes towards the big oak doors in front of her. They were laced with many designs, but still held their cold feeling. This was it, the time when she would find out a little about her employer and the meeting to be held. No doubt it was for her services again. She knock hard on the door, very uncharacteristic for a beautiful girl. The girl opened slowly, and she walked in with dignity. Her hair was up in her normal, "Kid" fashion, with a red t-shirt open to her white cropped tank top. Her blue eyes lay in front of her to the big desk that littered the middle of the room. It was full of monuments, including the blank relic. She walked closer, but stopped when her employer came into view.

"Boss… ah' m here as you requested. Nice ta meet ya fina…."

Kid eyes grew wide, her heart went silent. Her hands fell to her side as she stared. She had never felt this way, as all her nerves reacted at the same time.

Calm

Silent

Blue eyes

No, seamen' eyes...He had seamen's eyes.

       Kid whispered…

       "Serge…."

       Serge looked at her. He had no recollection in his eyes.

To be continued

I'm very sorry, for not updating sooner. The next chapter I promise will come sooner!

Goldcouch


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. As I promised, here is my next chapter. Its a lot longer then the others because I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. (Also I wanted to end a certain plot arc… which you'll see in the end of this chapter." And no, the story isn't over ye! Its an epic you know lol. Sorry for the spelling mystakes. I just been through an operation (wisdom teeth) and so after writing such a long chaper and having to do spell check, well It get tireing so sorry for any spelling mystakes that I've forgotten to get corrected.

Well here it is. Oh and I still live by my motto. :Longer chapers keep reader happy ^_^

:Kid, Serge and other ppl form Chrono cross are the… pro….zzzz zzzz zzz zzzz

Radical Dreamer Chapter 5

"No…." Kid went wide eyes. His silky hair glistened in the white beams of light. His built body was tightly covered by his business suite. His eyes looked her over, up and down.

      He didn't remember her. Their adventures, their moments, their lives, their lov…. Kid didn't turn back and run, run away from the pain. She was so shocked, beyond belief. The man stared at her and sat back down. He started to look at some files as he motioned her forward. 

Kid never moved.

Why should she meet him?

He didn't remember her.

She was a clone

A FAKE Schala.

In the end, Kid was destined to not have happiness.

She never did. All her life, she never had true bliss. Lucca was taken from her. Serge was taken from her, and in a way her identity and spirit was taken from her. In a way, it was all because of her face. That face that she had. It was the face of Schala, The Schala that was taken over by Lavos, The Schala who started everything, who started. . Her adventures and her losses. Was this some sort of stab at her heart, her heart that was the same heart as Schala, the real Schala.

      Kid silently walked to the seated chair. It was full of black leather that stuck to her bottom. Kid started at Serge as he stared back. His seamen lips slowly parted to talk but before a sound escaped his lips, Kid couldn't contain herself.

"Yo Serge, LONG time no see ah? Good to see ya… I mean of course, for the..First time."

Kid felt her soul plunder to darkness, but her soul latched onto the rugged cliffs of her depression. No matter what she wasn't going to give. Hell no, she wasn't goin to be bloody weak… She was going to survive.

*      *       *

      "Good morning Miss Zeal. Or should I call you.. Kid?" Serge's voice was full of charm. Uncharacteristic with the Serge she knew. The Serge she knew was innocent, an innocent sea boy who only knew of the sea. This serge in front of her was a lot older then her, about in his late 20's, and OBVIOUSLY not innocent. He probably got many women in bed with him. She herself wanted to go up to him at that moment and hit him, hit him for not being her serge, for not remembering. Love can truly kill a person. But in the case of Kid and Serge.. Would it?

      "Good morning mate." Kid answered in her polite way.      

"You look very beautiful today, I never knew I hired such a beautiful. Lass, (chuckle) well do you want something to drink. water… wine.? 

"Your hardest stuff"

Serge was caught off guard. "My hardest stuff? Can you take it?"

"Definitely, trust me, at the moment I need it" Kid chuckled, and swiftly added smugly. "Never meant alcohol that could knock me off my feet. Still looking for that shot of a million. With that she winked at him. This was the characteristic Kid's way of doing business.

"I like your style", Serge slowly went up to Serge with her crystal glass. It sparkled in the light, and made little stars on the finely cut of glass that made the cup. He handed it to her and sat in front of her. He was so close, that she could smell his cologne. He eyes seeked her out. Trying to open her barriers. No man has ever succeeded though, not even HER Serge. She looked up at him and smiled. Slowly she flicked her golden locks and stared at him, as he did the same with his blue hair. His soft hands ran across his glass and continued to star at her. It was like they were both caught in a ballet of soft memories. Both feeling a pull, but not yet reaching it to close the gap between them. Kid put a hand on her chin trying to close the reactive energy seeping into the air. "Want did ya want me for?"

Every word that crept from his mouth, mad his lips come closer to hers.

"A job…"

               "What kind?

"Personal"

"I don't do personal"

"Yes you do"

"No"

Yes"

"No" Kid's response was more of a whisper.

Serge kept staring at her and smiled.

"Come with me to the tropics…? That was all his response.

"To pilfer something?

"NO… to spend time with me."

"We just met Serge " That last sentence felt so wrong, but she wasn't a weak girl, she didn't believe to be manipulated, no matter by who. Even if her past was shrouded subconsciously to his, she couldn't let herself go down with him in the sheets. She didn't believe in making love yet, there was too much for her to do.

Serge gave a hearty laugh, and smiled back to Kid. "I want you to be my… bodyguard, in name only. Its political, and it will be even better if I had a… small, but beautiful bodyguard at my side.

Kids would have cracked up and made her characteristic replies just then, but because of the situation, she decided against it.

"Do I look "petit" to you? Do I look like a doll for ya to play with?

Serge continued to star at her. He eyes her bosoms contently. He had never seen such a vagrant women… girl before. He didn't know she would have such a free spirit, and he didn't know he would have to use his power.

"Its an order."

She truly hated this part, but she had to comply. This wasn't her Serge and that met that she had to continue to search. She needed his money. This little "vacation" was going to cost her big in her time. With smile, she agreed. "Does it feel good to have control?

Serge just stared at her, never having a sound escape his lips.

"Well, remember, its impossible to "control" me fully, I hope you remember that. Mate." With that she left, never looked back.

She felt so empty leaving that office. Her heart betrayed her for that moment when she was with him. A part of her wished that she did do want he "subconsciously want" her to do to him, but that was all in her despair to have the real Serge, her Serge.

Kid slowly started to walk home. Even though deep in her heart she felt brave and that her hope was great to find her serge. Even deeper in her heart and soul, there was a little voice.

It said that she would never have Serge because…

IN a way….

She wasn't even a real person.

She was an image of a person, a shadow.

A clown.

*         *            * 

Serge continued to look at the door that he saw kid leave from. Yes he loved women, beautiful women that gave him much pleasure, but her… she was different. She had a soul, a deep soul that carried her voice in the wind. She wasn't those other women he came across. He never imagined that HIS thief was such a radical person. She was like a dream to him, a radical dream that would go in and out of his subconscious mind. Why was he thinking this way? Why? Her golden hair and eyes kept their imagery in his mind, not her breasts, which were the case with many women. His heart felt weak, not their strong passion that were the case most of the time. He layer their on his seat, as the door reopened.

A beautiful women came in with a satin gown. Her body flowed in and out of its shapely ripple, revealing her anatomy, which blew his mind. It was already noon, and his appointment couldn't be postponed. He'll have to wait later to think about Kid; right now her had other things to think about.

*       *              *

The sky was blue like crystal as the plain ripped through the sky. Kid couldn't see the ground anymore as the wings angled themselves towards the ground to make a sharp turn. The seats fabric pushed her bottom as she relaxed under its protection. She had her golden hair in her characteristic Kid way, including her red and white outfit. Besides her was Serge, still wearing his blue business suite. He kept eying her for some reason, having his stare returned from Kid. Her hands started to sweat as she felt his glare roam her eyes, not her body. It felt so weird to get such obvious attractive responses from Serge, compared to her Serge, which only left clues.

A stewardess swiftly came by serge's side offering drink. Her smile was very much choreographed to fit the occasion. Before Serge could reply, Kid sat up. This was going to be fun.

"Excuse me, mate, but can I have that. No food or drink is going to my boss's lips without my consent and knowledge that it'll be safe. His well being is top proprietary, if ya want to question by interrogation be my guest, but remember I love a god arse kicking, and your pink booty will do nicely."  Kid topped that off with a smug smile and proceed to test the alcoholic beverage, consuming most of it or herself. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the drink was safe, but hell was she going to let good old Serge get all the fun. Serge stared at Kid and it seamed as if most of the time that he shrunk in his seat considerably. After she was finished she gave him the drink back, leaving almost a quarter of the drink left. She chuckled as she saw his expression. NO one made her do something that she didn't want, and that included being forced to "bodyguard" Serge. Serge stared at her with a little bit of amusement, and added as he drank. "You could have asked me to get you something, I'm looking forward to have you taste that "shot of a million" that you were talking about in my office." Serge chuckled as he stared the alcohol form within the glass.

"Trust me. You don't want to be there… I can get pretty dangerous for your "Pink" arse.

"I think it will be interesting.

Not for you mate, haha" Kid chuckled.

"I think it would.

"No it wouldn't"

Seeing you making an "arse " of yourself.

"…"

"Seeing you jumping"

"…"

"Laughing"

"…stop"

"Smiling"

"Bloody stop it." Kid whispered.

Finally her emotions caught on to herself as she held onto her seat.

Serge slowly bent towards her, having his salty lips against her ear.

"Wouldn't feel good to let yourself lose control.

"…n..no."

"Having your heart do something that it wants.

"…"

"Being for once… free."

Slowly Serge softly touched Kid's hand and slowly intertwined his figures in hers. Kid looked wide yes at their hands. She couldn't leave her eyes site away.

Serge looked at Kid's staring eyes at their hands. Her hand felt so soft, surprising for her Sharpe personality. He stared deep into her crystal blue eyes.

She would never know that…

For once in his life.

HE wanted to lose control.

*        *       *

It was a cool night, nice, hot and steamy. It had been the first night on the tropical resort and already there was a party to attend to. Kid slid through the crowds having every single gentlemen gawk at her beauty. She wore her long, blond hair in a wavy hairstyle; I looked like nice waves in her hair. Their crest would shine in the light, and glitter down her length. Her beautiful body appeared and disappears in the ripples of her golden dress. The silk slicked her skin, and made every curve nocitable. It had no chest opening, and went all the way up her neck, twisting around her neck and fall in a nice cascading shroud behind her. There was a slit up her left leg, which would show her leg as she walked across the floor. She chooses this style to lure people to think that she was a fragile innocent little girl. She was hired to be a bodyguard and she was going to do it. But to do her job right, she had to dress the part, and right then she was dressing to conceal her true motives. Her glossy lip shined through the light, which was the only make up that was on her near perfect face. Her dagger, which she held near her bosom, was her only true companion in her solo adventure and was her guide to the hearts of any enemies that even breathed on Serge's neck. 

Serge was right behind her. He had on a silk business suite, but instead of a tie, he held a bow, which was yellow, all to complement Kid attire. His pants, as he moved showed there curves of his bottom, and his sleeves his the satisfaction of his strong arms. The ladies were quite impressed, and fell head over heals with is charming smile and rough appearance. Kid stopped at a table as Serge wrapped his arm around her waist. She flinched, but it wasn't a flinch of anger, but of… longing. She wished that her serge did that. His pirate look made her go head over heal. His bandana, and pant, shirt. It made her feel warm inside. He was so innocent and good, but his appearance showed off his rough body, and a rough personality that wasn't there.

Serge's hands slowly went below that area where she didn't eat any man to go, but before she could protest he stopped, feeling her tension. He slowly turned to her face. His eyes felt weird. It wasn't the eyes of a womanizer which he was certainly was, but of a confused man, a man that was lost in a sea of emotion. He cursed the day he say her in his office, and cursed her spirit for capturing him. 

A group of people soon followed the couple, and Kid found herself in a sea of bodies all conversing with Serge. Her eyes never rested on one person as she scanned the crowned for any suspicion. Her job came first before conversation, which many men tried to do with her. She didn't find any superstition characters, but she found a lot of loot.

Once a thief, always a thief.

A group of friends attached themselves to Serge and Kid and finally Kid let go of her stares and got into the conversations. These people were certainly not her type. So well dressed and manner, nowhere near her type, or even her Serge's type. Her heart laughed as she noticed that she could easily act like them without any superstition… she was sooooo good.

A man slowly entered her field of vision and came up to her with a brunette. He eyes were full of jolly, and fun. She took a liking to him and the brunette very y quickly. Seems as if this couple enjoyed her treatment as an achier to this dreamy party full of beautiful, fake people and gold.

"Allow, haven't seen you around, another one of Serge toys, haha." The man boomed, as the brunette stared daggers into her husband. "Sleek…" 

"Oh Angy, she knows I'm joking, its obvious she's not!"

"I like you, I like a good laugh." Kid smiled. She truly did like that comment that he made about her.

"You and I both." Angy soothed.

All three started to talk. Kid liked Sleek's humor, even though it was misplaced most of the time, and she liked Angy's down to earth attitude. Finally she had people to talk to who weren't shallow arses. Kid started to enjoy herself as she followed Serge through the crowed. Her joy was more of the fact that the man next to her as Serge. The feeling deep inside her wasn't love, damn right not, but more of lust. The level of lust never left her dreams. She just wasn't that type of person.

The music started to play, and a bunch of couples fell thought he floor and started to dance. It was more like a ballet. Kid smirked at the sissy dancing and gripped the hand of Serge. Hell ya, she knew how to dance. She could make any girl fall to her knees, just because she hated girl manners, she didn't enjoy to play "doll" a couple of times. Made her feel like a "women" like the women that Lucca mentioned in the letter she received when she awoke from her slumber after Serge helped her from her depression.

Kid slide into the dance floor and grabbed Serge controlling. Serge smirked and grabbed Kids bottom, causing Kid to flinch widely. Before she could react, he twisted her in the hair, in a piluette. He golden dress, shined, and twinkled in the light as it rapped around her in a twister. Her cascading shroud flew across the air and twisted around her body. Twisting back, she grabbed Serge's bottom back and started to do some feet work.. He grabbed her waste and tipped her over. Her hair flew wildly and silkingly across her face. Returning back se tipped him over, and put her face on his chest as everyone simply stared. With masterful feet. Both Kid and Serge twisted and moved like water across the dance floor, tipping, twisting and touching each other in a romantic but Sharpe angle of dancing that made everyone sweat. With a sharp movement the dance was over, Kid wiped her hair up in the air. Both flew off the floor and back into the crowed as the music returned too normal. Everyone congratulated her, but instead of the presence that Serge always held dear, he was simply looking at Kid. Unfortuanly she never returned his stares.

She forced herself not to. 

*       *         *

She as so furious with herself. She hadn't wanted to make the dance too hot. She stopped her foot and went into her silken bed. Unfortunately she had to share the same room as Serge. If it were her Serge she would tease him about it due to the fact that she ha warned about this situation when he first met her. She still remembered that day so vividly, like it was a reflection in her mind. Slowly she undid her dress in the bathroom and entered her bed, never looking at the staring figure of confused Serge.

*       *        *

"Did you enjoy the dance?" Serge asked as he spread some butter on his morning toast.

 Kid simply stared at him as she grabbed roughly a loaf of bread and tossed it into her eggs. The yolk twisted and turned as the bread sank into its surface. "Yes, but these people aren't my type."

Serge stared back onto his coffee, he felt a little hurt that she didn't enjoy his style at all. "Did you like the dancing?"

"Nah."

"..Oh" Was all Serge could muster. He never felt this way about a women, and know the women he was falling for, isn't like his style or… him.

"You gonna eat that mate, it'll get cold ya know." Kid broke his train of thought. He gave her a force wicked smile as he continued to eat his brunch. They both fell silent as they ate. Serge kept looking at Kid without even a little reaction from her, while Kid herself forced herself not to look at him. She felt as if she would betray her Serge's memory and her hope of she would fall for him, because in the end if she would go with this Serge, she would be gong for lust of serge, not his personality and spirit which she had fallen for in her Serge, not this one. 

Serge's warmth filled him slowly as he kept staring at her.

Her golden hair, lay up all messily.

Her ravishing sharp eyes.

Her loud mouth.

No once did he look at her legs or breasts.

Not once….

He couldn't control himself. His yearning for her, reaching its limits. He heart pounded so loudly as he continued to stare at her. There was no lust, no sexual need. There was only her, kid, Schala Kid Zeal. His thief=f, his beautiful, wild thief. His hands were shaking as he slowly lifted his hand above the table. She never notice him

Never noticed his shaking hand.

His nervous hand.

Reaching over the table.

Touching her silken skinned cheek.

           She looked back at him.

      His hands were shaking.

          He was so scared.

      Would she reject him?

      Would she?

      "I…. Lo….lov….lo.." he was cut short by kids figure pressing his lips. She was closing her eyes shut, and was staring at the ground.

      "Oh, mah god, he's… he's.. NO! It can't, I can't let him say this, and I can't let myself hear those words from the wrong person…. No." Kid screamed desperately in her mind. Her heart was shaking and thumping so loud that she could barely hear her rejection coming from her mouth.

      His reaction was readable. His heart sank as she lips her rejection to him. Swiftly she took his shaking hand off of her chin and walked to the bathroom, muttering that she was going to shower. All he heard was a slam.

      She never saw the tears rolling off his face.

*       *           *

      Her shaking hands fell over the tap as she started her shower. Her cloths were in ahead on the floor. The water slowly dripped form the showerhead, and ran down her body, over bosom and bottom, letting little droplets of water cascade between her legs.

*         *       *

      Serge felt no energy as he fell on the floor in despair. He had never let tears fall from his eyes… ever.

*          *       *

      Her hands raised through the suds, and spreaded them through her body. The silken bubbles slipping across her body. She slammed herself on the wall of the shower and had her hands lazily caress her body. All she could do was stare through eh raining window.

*         *        *

      Serge only stared at the half eaten bread of Kid; her smell still wreaking the room, and her cloths still littered her bed. He slowly took a handful of her blouse, its silken sheet caressing his shaking hands.

*        *       *

      Her hair was wet through the water that glistened between its strands. The clear driblets of water cascading through her face as her eyes felt so much pain. He felt so real, so real like her Serge.

*       *       *

      Slowly he walked to his bed and started to undress. His silken pants sliding down his legs, as he started to tear up.

*        *     *

      Kid's hands were all across her body, as the suds caressed her arms, legs, bosom and legs. All she did was stare at the window in disbelief.

      "I'll always be alone for how… I treated that man… for how my Serge will…  probably treat me… when.. i.. fin…." Kid didn't continue her muttering as she slipped don onto the floor, as the water continued to spray her face as it stared into the stained window.

*        *     *

      Serge, nude, walked to his closet to fetch some underpants. He started to rampage across the fabrics.

      "Sorry"

Serge twirled back. That voice was… Kid? Serge stared at the golden beauty. She wore her traditional outfit, but instead had her hair down. Its glowing golden strands gleamed in the hair as she continued to walk towards him.

      "I'm so, so sorry" She whispered.

      She continued to walk towards him as she was just a foot away form him. He dropped the garment from his hand, and stared at her, in his nude, looking into her perfect blue eyes.

      "…So….sorry" Kid whispered.

      At that second, she slammed her knee into his chest. 

      He tumbled over, as she slammed her foot in a high kick to his face and continued with a jump kick, which made her twist like ma ribbon before making contact with his face again. Swiftly she slammed her should to his bruised chest. He flew to the bed and slammed his back on the wood, cause it to splinter at the shirr force of the impact.

      Kid just stood their, her words like  a claming whisper as she kept muttering sorry. With her head bowed low, she  started to run towards Serge, and jumped high, feeling the force, she rebounded from the left wall, and ricocheted to the roof, where she grabbed the suspended bar of  the bed blankets and swung towards Serge landing two feet on his chest. He flew onto the bed with a crash, having the bed fall apart from under him. Splinters, and wood fell over, as blankets were ripped, and spread across the room like air, like a dampened atmosphere. Serge couldn't breath and all he could see were his white sighed bed sheets floating in the air.

      "..Kid…' Serge childishly whispered, his heart torn in many places.

      "I'm so sorry Serge." Was all he heard, as the bed sheets separated to show Kid, dagger up flying towards his chest.

      *      *     *

      She acted before she heard the bang. She got up from the floor of the bathroom, and peered out form the stall. She definalty heard something. If sound and felt like an explosion. A dark feeling creped itself in her heart as she grabbed a towel. Her towel wrapped itself tightly around her body. Her feet lightly slapped the titles of the bathroom as she moves slowly towards the door. Creeping she grabbed  her dagger, feeling the warm handle she slowly wrapped her hands on the knob, throwing it back, to release the door from its hedges. What she saw shocked her. Blankets. And splinters of wood were everywhere. On the bed, shocked her the most…

      Bloodied Serge.

      Kid ran swiftly across the room, trailing her towel behind. The open window flew back the wind, which carried her towel away, leaving her nude. Her bosoms flew up with her motions as she entered Serge's vision. He slowly smiled at her immodest attitude of her body. Kid ran up onto the bed and looked serge over. He had a stab wound in his heart, a fatal wound. 

      Kid went white.

      Her heartbeat went wild.

FLASH

Serge had the dagger, ready to strike, but Kid, she felt an undealing amount of familiarity in lynx's eyes. They were the eyes of a seaman… Serge.

_"NO.. I'm going to lose Serge… just like Lucca…. Serge… no!" Kid feverishly thought. Without a second thought, she ran between the blade and Lynx, dieing in the prospect of saving serge, having serge unharmed and…_

_safe._

FLASH 

"No… I was supposed to… keep you safe…, your not supposed to end like this… you…" Kid's mouth went wild in disbelief, all those feelings of her past, of her Serge, of this Serge, everything from the beginning, started to pour out of her as she held the , naked, bloodies body of Serge. All he did was smile at her. His eyes twinkling in life as he saw the painful sorrow on kid's face.

"Damn…. You… look good… naked." He purred, but lost the momentum when he started to cough.

"You too mate, you too….. Serge, fight it, damn it fight it! Who did this to you… who… go no! please." Kid softly whispered as she saw the dieing body of a man that was the shadow of her serge.

Serge's hand slowly went up to her face and caressed her cheek. All he could do was smile. "I knew.. you had feelings… for me.. my thief.. I knew.. it." He coughed.

Kid could see that she was losing him. Her guilt override her and she did the only thing that anyone could ever do. She gave the dyeing man is only wish. Slowly she kissed him, passionately, having his tongue ravish hers. Their mouths coincided together in a ballet of beautiful. Serge would lean on, batting Kid' tongue playfully, but even she knew that his actions were pale in comparession to the actions he would have done on another situation. His tongue started to go slower, and more tired. Slowly she ended the kiss and stared into his eyes. She wanted to make him feel happy, before he left. Her hands slowly caressed his cheek, as his head rested between her bosoms.

"I knew you lo.. love me.. I knew it…: serge's voice slowly quivered as his eyes started to blank over.

" I knew nothing could.. come between us.. not even.." 

Kid slowly stared at him, her heart racing as he slowly muttered his murderer.

"No one… could.. get between us….. not even… your.. sist…" With his dieing breath he kissed Kid's hand, and fell into internal slumber, his eyes staying in their loving stare towards Kid's eyes.

"My…sist…." Kid slowly repeated. Her heart exploded as realization hit her….

"My sister..?"

            "No…"

           "Oh god…."

      "Schala."

To be continued

Was it alright? Do you think I went to fast with Serge's story arc? Comment if it went too fast. I didn't want you guys to think that Kid was going to fall in love for THIS Serge so I introduced and killed off him in one looooonnnnnnnnnnggggggg chapter. Was that ok?


	7. Chapter 6

HI! Omg I havn't updated. I took a break from writing for the summer (lifeguard job takes alot of time) and due to my family visiting from Israel for 2 months. So now they are all gone and I can write again! I'm going to try to write a little bit smaller chapters like this one so that I can update sooner. (Spell check takes so much time lol)

Disclaimer: um..  yes..  oh huh

Chapter 6

The air twisted in knots as it encircled the stale air of the midnight air. The early cherry blossoms strolled through the air, flapping thought it's silk like skin as it ripped through the air towards a moonlight sky. The air was quiet. No sound was heard as the stars twinkled dullingly. The streets lights in the distance flickered dimly through the musk of the humid air. The air, non-fresh, smelled like dieing flesh. Of flesh those hours ago held a beating heart. 

          Her feet were sore. She had settled on top of her house. The shingles ripping on her skin, feeling the harshness of the cold sharp material on her bare legs, feeling the pain, the loss that ripped across her body. Her white blouse flickered in the air, letting a little bit of light from the streets caress her body. Her eyes were hidden with the twirling of blond curls, which rolled in the air. 

          Her eye felt nothing, no tears, no sobs, nothing. He was nothing to her, she wasn't her Serge. He was but a shadow of her Serge, a shadow, which lived in, a parallel universe that already started to draw away from her world, her reality….

Her life that she wanted badly.

          She shifted from her seated position, feeling the towel that she held dear twirled around her bare legs. At the moment she didn't care if the tower didn't conceal her nudity. No towel could conceal her guilt. The guilt of knowing that her employer, a different Serge lost his life due to her… 

          "No… due to…Schala…"

          The name rolled off her tongue so naturally. The name that she tried to hide from her mind and yet proudly showcase it to the world in her paper work. Her curl of blond hair, a body of a goddess, a mind of a thief, the wisdom of a princess, and the thoughts of a killer, all wrapped around a dagger which ripped through the heart of Serge.

          "Kidd Schala Zeal killed Serge…"

          Kid jumped off of the roof, feeling the shingles scratch her inner thighs but not really caring much other then a peer towards the wounds. As she swirled in the air. Her towel flapped and twirled in knots, flying through the air like a bird before being caught by Kid. Skillfully like the times she did when having harsh conditions on thief missions she twirled it around her waist. Softly her feet made contact with the sweet grass of the garden. She could feel the blades of grass touch her sols of her feet.

          "No, it wasn't Kid Schala Zeal who killed him… it was Schala Kid Zeal." Kids mind roared in anger, exploding the nerves within her body. Kid opened the porch door and climbed into the house that she couldn't call home. No money, no missions, no food. She had nothing to live with and nothing to hold her back. She had to leave. As she let the towel slip from her hips her mind roared with unanswerable questions.

          "Schala.. Princess Schala… the girl which she mirrored, which she was a part of. The girl who had the power to help the dimensions after the battle with Lavos. The girl who separated her from Serge. Why did she kill him? Why did she use the part of her, which I gave her when we saved her? The part that could kill without thought. Kill with techniques and precision. Why did she use it on him? Why6 cause more pain? Why end an innocent life?"

          Kid slammed her fists on her dresser, feeling the knuckled break under the pressure. "Why did you separate me and Serge? Why did you wipe out that specific memory from me? Why…"

          "Why are you hurting me?"

          *               *            *

          Kid walked back onto the streets. The wind picked up to send a storm of cherry blossoms, which swirled in the morning sky. Her hair, tighten in her traditional Kidd fashion wiped around behind her back. Her red outfit glissoned in the morning rays. She had called for a dozen roses to be sent to the funeral home. She named the card using her second name. Schala to avoid recognition. She was off. This part of her life she was moving on from. As she ran she had convinced herself that their was nothing left in this dimension for her to stay for. Her journey had to continue. The pain of seeing Serge die, and Schala still serge pain within her heart. She felt betrayed, confused and weak. She wanted to confront Schala. Ask so many questions, why? All this?

          Kid continued to let the wind whipped through her body. The air was cold and crisp as the morning rays glissoned through the violent haze that surrounded the ground. Kid wanted to see Schala. To confront her own fears about this ethyl beauty that captured her heart and protected it from her. Stealing people she most cared for and acting like a murder. She so wanted revenge and yet she couldn't. How could she kill him, How could she forgive this act or explain it. It still tugged at her heart, urging her to find the truth. To find Schala; was this a personal attack? Why did she hate her? Did she hate her or did she hate Serge?

          "Dammit! Schala I hate you dammit!" Kid stopped, feeling her heart beat quickening. She slammed her hand on a tree trunk. She felt the cold ruff texture on her smooth gloves. Her feelings of innocence, loneliness, hatred, and loss of identity came flooding back. She had to loss everything, including her ego, and identity, for a reason that only Schala knew. 

          "I can't do anything till you show up… nothing.." kid whispered curses but  to the trained ear, they sounded like pleas. Pleas of a girl who had so little, but wanted the impossible.

          Kid looked back up. Her bangs softly caressed her face. Her time was up. Staying any longer might cause danger to the people around her, dangers from Schala. Kid held close to her bosom, her precious egg. It would carry her off to a new dimension, and a new chance to find her Serge. As she walked she could still feel the emotional baggage of Serge's death. If she was a girl who cried she would weep, but she wasn't. That would haunt her for the rest of her life, to not feel the release of her emotions.

          Kid talked till she reached the entrance of the forest passage. The passage that wound around the curbed which harbored the distorted rip through the dimensions. The ripped, when used with her egg, would transport her to a new dimension. Without another thought she walked into the forest. The forest had not changed since she was last here. Since she first entered this dimension. The plants opened like before, and their sweet scent cascaded through the air like it once did.

          Kid disappeared into the blank depths of the underbrush, never to be seen by the inhabitants of this dimension.

          *          *          *

Kid's form disappeared through the underbrush, out of her sight. She sighed a heavy sigh. Slowly she lifted her hands from their relaxed matter from her cheeks. Her blond hair waved in the wind, sparkling through the rays of sunlight. Schala listened at the untouched sounds of nature, natural nature untouched by Lavos. 

          "I miss the sounds of birds.." Schala realized as she looked ahead of herself. Her expression turned a bitter sadness, which crept from her eyelids. Slowly she lifted her prefect legs to her chest as she peered up towards the morning sky.

          "I'm sorry… but I have no regret…"

**To be continued.**

**Here it was. I hope you enjoyed it ****J**** I hope I still kept the same feel of the story like the other ch. Anyway I'll update soon.**

**Goldcouch**


End file.
